Immortal Birthday
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Naruto tanpa alasan mendadak ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah di rajut selama setahun. Apa yang terjadi? Vampfict! SASUNARU! Didedikasikan untuk event Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 yang diadakan Shrine. All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!


SUDAH beberapa jam keheningan mengudara. Di luar gedung tua badai salju mengguyur dengan lebat. Cahaya remang dari sebatang lilin yang apinya bergoyang. Bibir tipis itu mengulum menahan sesak yang menyiksa. Terduduk di pinggir kasur sembari memandangi sebuah pigura usang. Di tertawai oleh jarum jam yang melaju menghentak-hentak.

"Sudah hampir seratus tahun Kau meninggalkanku. Andai waktu itu aku lebih cepat untuk mengikutimu."

Menikmati masa di mana tubuh mulai lemah, berkeriput, mata kehilangan ketajaman, dan rambut yang memutih adalah sebuah impian. Kalau beberapa orang ingin hidup abadi dengan rupa yang masih elok, berbeda dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang ingin mati secara alami. Sosok yang hidup di dunia selamanya bersama orang-orang munafik.

Kalender menunjukan tanggal yang medekati angka yang paling menyebalkan.

"Ulang tahun lagi, ya? Sial!"

Sosok itu jadi teringat. Di mana saat-saat sukacita pada hari ulang tahun. Begitu hangat... manis... dan hidup. Dengan wanita itu di sampingnya—memberikan senyum yang ramah seperti biasa. Menikmati segelas teh hijau yang mengepulkan uap panas bersama beberapa _wagashi_ enak dan duduk rileks di atas _tatami_. Melihat kecantikan wanita bersurai indigo yang memakai _yukata_ dan mengucapkan _"selamat ulang tahun"_ dengan sederhana, namun begitu berarti.

"Aku ingin menikmati _manju_ buatanmu lagi. Aku ingin memeluk tubuh lembutmu lagi. Tubuh hangat yang kudambakan."

Mata ruby itu meredup.

"Tapi... aku mempunyai orang yang kukhawatirkan akan menggantikan posisimu di hatiku, Sayang. Aku takut! Aku takut jatuh lebih dalam padanya! Orang yang semula hanya permainanku saja, yang selanjutnya akan kumakan. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hanya jarum jam yang menjawab.

"Apakah aku menjadi seperti manusia lagi? Kenapa ada perasaan hangat dalam dadaku? Juga... kenapa jantung ini berdenyut?"

Angin bersalju berhembus kencang menabrak kaca jendela.

_*info_

_Wagashi adalah kue-kue manis yang biasanya di sajikan pada upacara minum teh. Jenisnya beragam, antara lain, manju, mochi, dango, dll. _

_Tatami adalah tempat duduk ala Jepang yang mirip seperti bantal ceper dan di hadapannya terdapat meja rendah. _

.

.

.

**SasuNaru (Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto)**

**T**

**Naruto tanpa alasan mendadak ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah di rajut selama setahun. Apa yang terjadi? Vampfict!**

**Romance—Supernatural**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Immortal Birthday by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**

**Didedikasikan untuk event Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 yang diadakan Shrine.**

**Berisi unsur Shounen ai/Boys Love/HOMO #tentusaja# gaje, abal, dll. Bergaya vampir gaje. Sasukenya kebanyakan ngomong TwT #plak**

**Kalau anda tidak suka, jangan gubris macam-macam, ok? Sekian terima kasih.**

.

.

.

KEDUA kaki jenjang melangkah santai melewati koridor yang ramai. Hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi meja dan bangku tunggal. Sepasang oniks itu mengedar mencari sesosok pirang yang sangat di cintainya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir tatkala menangkap bayangan sosok pirang itu kini sedang menopang dagu di meja sembari memandangi jendela di bangku biasa. Pojok kanan belakang.

Bibir tertarik tipis membuat sebuah senyuman kecil. Mendekati sang subjek dengan dada yang bergemuruh seperti di gelitiki.

"Tumben Kau sudah berangkat, _Dobe_. Biasanya Kau langganan _push up_ bersama satpam sekolah."

"_Urusai_, _Teme_!" jawab si Pirang yang di panggil _dobe_ itu, dengan nada yang dingin.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke—yang di panggil _teme_, hanya mendengus kecil sembari menarik bangkunya yang semula berdempetan dengan meja. Menaruh tas dan duduk di atas bangku kayu tunggal tersebut. Menatap sosok Pirang yang kini masih melamun menatap jendela yang menampilkan refleksi alam.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, lembut.

Pemuda pirang yang di panggil Naruto itu terhenyak. Kalau Sasuke sudah memanggil nama aslinya, itu pertanda bahwa kali ini sesi serius.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Naruto, berbohong.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak suka kau berbohong. Katakan, atau aku cium kau!"

"_Kuso_! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Apakah Kau sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai seorang kekasih? Lantas apa aku ini? Orang lewat?" tanya Sasuke dengan napas yang memburu, "Kita sudah berkonsekuensi 'kan setahun yang lalu? Untuk saling terbuka dan saling memahami. Lalu untuk apa hubungan ini terus berjalan tanpa arah apabila Kau sendiri sekarang sering menjauhiku?"

Uzumaki Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan nanar. Rasa sesak di dada bertambah saat melihat emosi yang mencapai zenit di mata oniks Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apakah Kau... bosan denganku?" tanya Sasuke, tajam.

Tiada jawab. Beberapa murid menonton drama picisan dadakan tersebut dengan berdebar.

"Cih!" meja menjadi korban tinju Sasuke. Detik berikutnya kaki jenjang Sasuke melangkah lebar meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Andai Kau mengerti, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu belakang sekolah dengan emosi yang meluap. Napasnya yang memburu kini terasa sangat panas. Jemari bergulung menjadi kepalan yang sangat kuat hingga bergetar. Namun perlahan api emosi itu memadam. Duduk di pagar beton mungkin lebih baik, ketimbang marah-marah tidak jelas hanya karena kekasih yang bosan. Juga, sikap seperti itu bukanlah figurnya. Hanya Naruto yang mampu mengubah hidup Sasuke. Satu-satunya.

Sekotak rokok di ambil dari dalam tas hitam. Satu batangnya di apit di antara belah bibir Sasuke. Korek api menyala dan menjilat ujung kertas berisi tembakau tersebut. Asap hitam dari sudut bibir mulai keluar dan korek disimpan kembali ke dalam saku celana. Langit berwarna biru. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada warna mata sang Kekasih—Uzumaki Naruto. Ia mengingat saat pertama bertemu dengan bocah berisik itu. Dulu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai mengekspresikan perasaan. Jadilah kesalah pahaman yang selalu tercipta. Namun suatu hari, akhirnya Naruto peka terhadap perasaan Sasuke dan mereka menjalin hubungan selama setahun.

"Kudengar Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mendengus tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara. Menghisap rokoknya dengan perasaan yang masih galau. Asap putih meluncur dari mulut dan hidungnya, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Pein."

Pemuda yang di panggil Pein itu melangkah santai mendekati Sasuke. Menaiki pagar dan duduk rileks di samping sang Pemuda Emo. Dia merebut sekotak rokok yang masih digenggam Sasuke lalu mengambil sebatang rokok untuk di letakkan di antara bibir.

"Pijam korek." Pinta Pein dengan nada yang datar.

Dengan santai Sasuke merogoh saku celana. Sebuah korek gas di berikan pada sang senior.

Pein menyalakan rokok tersebut lalu menghisapnya. Pandangan pemuda nakal itu terjurus pada langit yang tanpa awan, "Langitnya cantik, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke mendengus, sudah paham arah pembicaraan senior menyebalkan ini.

"Secantik mata Naruto."

"Aku sudah menduganya." Gumam Sasuke, sinis.

Pein tertawa dengan asap hitam yang meluncur dari hidung dan mulutnya, "Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti."

Sasuke menghisap rokok dengan perasaan kalut, "Jangan pernah berharap kalau Kau bisa merebut Naruto saat hubungan kami sedang renggang." Ancamnya dengan santai.

Pein tertawa dan bersikap seperti orang kolot, "Tenang, anak muda! Bukan aku yang merebut Naruto darimu, tapi Naruto akan datang sendiri padaku,"

Sasuke melirik dengan sinis. Perasaan kalutnya bertambah saat mendengar ocehan keparat dari sang senior bajingan itu. Sasuke memang orang yang dingin, santai, dan kuat. Namun jika di hadapkan dengan persoalan orang yang paling di cinta, hilanglah semua figur kerasnya.

Pein menyeringai, "Apakah kau sudah pernah 'mencicipinya'? _Well_, walau aku belum pernah 'mencicipinya', tapi aku sudah bisa menebak betapa lezatnya tubuh mungil itu,"

"Keparat! Jangan macam-macam Kau!" geram Sasuke, layaknya harimau yang marah.

"Aku hanya minta satu macam, yaitu tubuh Naruto."

"Aku pergi!" gumam Sasuke sembari menggendong tas. Mengekspresikan emosinya di hadapan pemuda brengsek ini, sama saja bunuh diri.

"Mau ke mana?" Pein tertawa geli, "Sejak Kau berpacaran dengan si Manis itu, sifatmu berubah. Lebih ramah dan ekspresif."

"_Urusai_." Gumam Sasuke. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauhi sang senior. Di tutupnya pintu kayu usang tersebut lalu dirinya segera berjalan cepat menuju tangga turun.

Saat Sasuke sedang menuruni tangga, perasaannya menjadi hampa. Oniks bertemu safir. Naruto berdiri mematung memandang Sasuke sembari menggenggam pagar tangga. Mereka berpapasan dengan kaget. Namun detik berikutnya si Pirang terus berjalan menaiki tangga. Tentu saja Sasuke takkan melewatkan kesempatan besar ini. Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan tan pemuda itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri namun Sasuke memeluknya erat. Sasuke mencium dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang menguar dari helaian halus surai pirang itu. Namun...

—**BUAGH!**

Mendadak Sasuke melihat ledakan kilat di penglihatannya. Tubuhnya terhuyun dan wajahnya terasa mati rasa. Tangan Sasuke dengan reflek bertumpu pada dinding. Menstabilkan pandangan yang masih abstrak. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Dan tangan kanan Naruto yang mengepal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya naik satu oktaf.

Naruto hanya melirik lalu kembali menaiki tangga—menuju pintu belakang sekolah. Dan yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata adalah hal yang membuat dadanya terasa ngilu. Untuk sesaat Sasuke lupa cara bernapas. Saat pintu itu terbuka... Pein segera memeluk dan menghisap bibir si Pirang dengan penuh nafsu. Itu tubuh yang seharusnya Sasuke peluk. Itu bibir orang yang paling Sasuke cintai.

Melupakan figurnya, Sasuke segera menaiki tangga dengan segenap emosi. Ditariknya Pein dengan kasar, lalu satu kepalan kuat mendarat di pipi sang Senior.

"KEPARAT! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU!"

"HENTIKAN, SASUKE!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan nanar pada Naruto. Gemuruh amarah dalam dadanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Dengan langkah yang lebar, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram kerah kemeja si Pirang. Oniks itu kembali bertemu dengan safir yang indah.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Apakah Kau bosan denganku?! Kau menginginkan putus, huh? Jawab!"

"Iya. Aku bosan denganmu. Kau egois! Kau sangat menyakitiku!" gumam Naruto. "Aku minta putus hari ini juga, Uchiha-_san_." Lirihnya.

Dalam sekejap, rasanya bumi berhenti berputar. Sasuke lupa cara untuk bernapas. Emosinya yang semula membara, kini mendadak hangus—menimbulkan lahan yang kosong dengan titik yang sudah tidak berasa kembali. Ibarat luka, mungkin ini sudah mencapai titik di mana ini tidak bisa di sembuhkan kecuali di amputasi.

Cahaya pada mata Sasuke menghilang. Bibir tipis pucat itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum pahit, "Baiklah kalau Kau menginginkan itu." Tangan seputih susu milik menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, telah mencairkan hatiku selama ini."

_'Kau salah! Yang sebenarnya membeku adalah aku!' _

Pein berdiri dengan seringai licik di wajah. Jempolnya mengusap bibir dengan gaya yang seksi. Desah nikmat meluncur dengan keji, "Mmmh... _sweet orange_! Aku benar 'kan, Sasuke? Bibirnya bahkan lebih lembut dan kenyal dari bibir perempuan! Manis. Seperti madu yang di campur jeruk ma..."

"KEPARAT, KAU!"

Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Pein dengan mata yang diliputi kecemburuan.

"Hentikan, Uchiha-_san_." Gumam Naruto dingin.

Sasuke menatap Naruto selama beberapa menit, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan langkah yang lebar. Terlihat sekali bahwa kini Sasuke sedang emosi. Naruto hanya menatap dengan lirih. Pein tertawa dengan geli.

"Ya ampun! Masih ada, ya, drama picisan seperti ini?" ejek Pein, sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Sebulir air mata di usap, "Omong-omong, dia terlihat enak."

Naruto menatap Pein tajam, "Berani Kau menyentuhnya, kuhajar Kau!"

"Menakutkan." Ejek Pein, dengan raut wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, "Lagipula kalau aku sudah mendapatkanmu, apa yang kuharapkan?"

Naruto menatap sepatu hitamnya yang terkena debu, "Kumohon... setelah Kau mendapatkan jantungku yang berdenyut ini, janganlah kembali ke lingkungan manusia lagi! Aku benar-benar memohon padamu!"

"_Yare-yare_, merepotkan sekali." Gumam Pein, "Berapa hari lagi aku akan mendapatkan jantungmu?"

"Tujuh atau... lima." Lirih Naruto.

_ 'Dan setelah itu, rasa sakit ini akan hilang. Benar-benar hilang...'_

.

.

.

Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden tersebut. Sasuke kembali menjadi suram—bahkan tambah menggelap. Dan Naruto terlihat semakin terlihat lesu—tidak seperti hari biasanya yang penuh dengan tawa. Walau tempat duduk mereka saling berdekatan, interaksi di antara keduanya sama sekali nihil. Terbelenggu atas rantai kegelapan. Hitam dan putih layaknya layar televisi masa lampau.

"Hari ini saya akan memberi kalian pr kelompok! Tiap kelompok hanya ada dua orang saja. Praktisnya, bangku depan belakang saja, oke?" kata sang guru yang sedang mengajar.

Naruto melirik punggung Sasuke di hadapannya persis. Dan tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke pun ikut melirik. Sayangnya mereka tidak bertemu. Dan tidak bisa bertemu. Itu takdir.

Pemuda pirang itu pun mendaratkan kepala di meja dengan tanpa daya. Nyeri pada tubuhnya mulai terasa menyiksa. Jantung itu berdenyut menyakitkan, seperti di tusuk duri setiap degupnya. Safir itu mulai menggelap. Bibir tipis merekah layaknya cheri berlumuran madu itu kini juga kering dan memucat. Pandangan yang memudar menangkap sosok emo yang kini malah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?!"

Dalam keburaman, Naruto tersenyum hampa, "Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku dapat melihat wajah konyolmu, Uchiha-_san_."

_ 'Mungkin inilah kenangan terakhirku...'_

"Cih! Jangan menganggap ini lelucon! Kau mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, huh?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia baru menyadari bahwa kelas kini sudah sepi. Mungkin dirinya terlalu asyik merasakan sakit, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa guru sudah pamit dan kelas sudah bubar.

"Kita kerjakan tugas ini di rumahku." Gumam Sasuke, sembari membereskan buku-buku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Eh? Tugas apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau tuli? Sudahlah ikuti saja!"

Keheningan mencekik di antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan bersama di jalan yang di penuhi salju. Biasanya tangan besar milik Sasuke akan menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik Naruto. Namun kini tidak. Ikatan itu sudah bagai benang transparan—bahkan nyaris menghilang di terpa angin salju yang dingin ini. Hanya berjalan beriringan. Tanpa interaksi.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat perlahan sehelai syal melilit lehernya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh pada orang yang telah melilitkan syal jingga itu—Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Senyum tipis tertera di wajah Sasuke, "Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak memakai syal."

Sesak di dada Naruto bertambah parah. Perlahan kerongkongannya mulai terasa perih dan berat untuk sekedar menelan liur. Bahu kecil itu bergetar dan gigi-gigi putih bergemeretak. Air mata mengalir dari mata safir tersebut. Naruto tertunduk sembari terisak.

Sasuke menatap dengan dingin.

"Justru yang akan sakit itu Kau, Sasuke!" gumam Naruto dengan isak tangisnya yang pilu.

"Sudahlah." Gumam Sasuke sembari menepuk pelan pundak sang mantan.

Rumah Sasuke seperti biasa selalu sepi. Uchiha memang selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis, Naruto sudah sangat paham akan hal itu. Namun rasanya kali ini sangat berbeda. Kalau biasanya Naruto akan seenaknya masuk dan bergulingan di sofa atau di kasur Sasuke, kini pemuda pirang itu hanya duduk sopan di atas _tatami_. Segelas teh hijau yang mengepul sudah tersanding di hadapan bersama beberapa _wagashi_ yang pastinya berkualitas tinggi. Sasuke masih di dalam rumah—mungkin sedang berganti baju. Naruto menatap _manju_ di hadapannya dengan nanar. Ingatan itu... rasanya dada menjadi ngilu.

"_Otanjoubi omedatou_, _Boku no_ _Dobe_!"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya. Perasaan itu kembali datang. Empati yang tidak dapat dihilangkan. Air dari kedua organ penglihatannya mulai menetes kembali. Tangisan bahagia dan juga... sakit.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menyodorkan sebuah tart buah yang dihiasi lilin-lilin yang menyala, "Buatlah permohonan dan tiuplah semua lilin ini."

Naruto menggigit bibir yang mengalami tremor dan mendadak memeluk Sasuke denga erat. Tangisnya tidak dapat dibendung kembali. Pecah layaknya bendungan yang tidak kuat menahan arus air.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah bisa hidup bersamamu selamanya, _Boku no Teme_!" isak Naruto. Menyakitkan bisa memeluk tubuh hangat ini... lagi. "Andai aku bisa pergi lebih cepat. Andai aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Lantas kenapa Kau memutuskanku?"

Keheningan mengudara. Kue di taruh di meja, lilinnya masih menyala. Dan Naruto masih memeluk Sasuke. Tidak menjawab.

"Katakan, Naruto! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Apa yang Kau sembunyikan? Jangan meremehkanku," desak Sasuke, "Kau vampir 'kan?"

Rasa kaget pada Naruto mencapai zenit. Rasanya ada tombak yang menusuk jantung.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengetahuinya. Kau memang sangat menipu pada awalnya. Vampir tidak sepertimu yang hiperaktif, ceroboh, berisik, dan bodoh. Tapi saat pertama kali aku menciummu... bibirmu terasa sangat dingin walau terlihat merekah. Tubuhmu juga dingin—setiap kugenggam. Makanya aku selalu melilitkan syal untukmu."

"Sasuke..."

"Dan Kau memutuskanku, untuk menolong seluruh umat manusia 'kan? Pein adalah raja vampir yang bebas dari penjaranya di kutub selatan. Dia menginginkan jantungmu untuk mengisi tenaganya kembali."

"Sejauh mana Kau tahu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Kau terlalu naif, Naruto! Kau serahkan jantungmu untuk iblis brengsek itu. Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana jika dia berkhianat?"

Naruto tertunduk lirih, "Dia sudah berjanji."

"Kau pikir iblis bisa menepati janji? Mereka selalu berbuat dosa!" Sasuke mencengkram kedua pundak kecil Naruto, "Tapi... aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Pein ingin mengambil jantungmu?"

Naruto tetap bergeming.

"Katakan!"

"Itu karena kau. Jantung ini, berdebar lagi karena dirimu! Selamat! Kau telah mengubah sesosok vampir munafik menjadi manusia kembali. Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati masa tua dan mati secara alami."

"Ah, Kau jadi bisa menyusul wanitamu, ya? Dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini? Kalau tidak salah kudengar saat Kau di belakang sekolah dulu, Kau menyebutnya Hinata, ya?"

"Dari nada bicaramu Kau kelihatannya cemburu, Anak Muda." Ejek Naruto.

"Ya. Aku sangat cemburu, Pak Tua." Ujar Sasuke, dengan nada yang mengejek. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu walau Kau hanya mempermainkanku dan nanti Kau akan menghisap darahku sampai habis. Ah, mungkin aku adalah manusia yang paling bahagia. Dapat mati di pelukan orang yang kucinta."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sasuke."

Sasuke membelai sisi wajah Naruto, "Siapapun Kau. Aku tetap di sini untukmu. Sekalipun Kau berkata "tidak". Kutitipkan cintaku."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Jangan, Sasuke! Aku ini setan penghisap darah yang keji. Carilah wanita dan jadikan dia sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai Kau menjadi tua dan ma..."

"Jadikan aku sepertimu!" potong Sasuke. "Aku manusia biasa, pastinya tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya, bukan? Apapun resikonya! Bahkan aku rela tinggalkan semua manusia busuk di bumi hanya untukmu!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke."

"Maka dari itu izinkanlah aku merasakannya!"

Oniks itu menatap safir dengan tajam.

"Kau akan menyesal jika Kau sudah jatuh."

.

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu mobil Lamborghini Murcielago milik Sasuke. Sementara sang empunya baru saja keluar dari pintu kemudi. Mereka kini sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Oniks Sasuke mengedar untuk menangkap semua objek yang ada. Suram. Dan layaknya rumah hantu.

"Rumahku yang sering Kau kunjungi itu rumah dari Ibuku. Sementara rumah ini adalah rumahku yang sesungguhnya—yang menggunakan marga Ayahku,"

Sasuke menjejalkan kedua tangan pada saku celana. Uap putih meluncur dari hidung dan mulutnya. Melihat lumut dan tanaman rambat yang menghiasi tembok gedung besar itu.

"Ternyata Kau di sini?!"

Mendadak Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh dengan reflek menuju sumber suara. Sosok pria bersurai pirang nyairis menuju cokelat, turun dari atap salah satu rumah. Mata pria itu merah menyala layaknya lampu senter merah. Naruto mendengus.

"Ingatkah sekarang hari ke berapa, Naru-chan? Dan... wow! Ada Sasuke rupanya? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?" ujar pria bernama Pein itu.

"Siapa yang akan melupakan hari di mana aku mati?" gumam Naruto. "Tapi... aku minta waktu sebentar."

Pein mendecak kesal, "Kau pikir aku penyabar? Berapa lama lagi? Pokoknya aku meminta sekarang!" ia langsung meluncur menuju Naruto dengan gigi taring yang sangat terlihat.

Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke ke samping dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat layaknya angin—bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terduduk di sudut pagar. Kedua oniks Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat orang yang paling dicintainya kini sedang berlari secepat angin untuk menghindari Pein.

"LARI, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Satu serangan berupa cakar dari Pein berhasil dihindari.

Sasuke berdiri. Wajahnya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, "Siapa? Siapa yang tega meninggalkan orang yang paling di cintai bertarung sendiri, mempertaruhkan nyawa?" wajah itu mendongak. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari untuk melindungi Naruto. Sedikit lagi...

—**BRAK!**

Saat membuka mata, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa kini dirinya sedang di cekik di sudut tembok oleh Pein. Perlahan rasa sesak dan pusing mulai menguasai. Tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai sesuatu untuk mencari pertolongan. Oniks itu terbelalak saat Pein hendak menancapkan taring di lehernya. Kepalan tangan kanan Sasuke menguat dan langsung mengayun pada wajah Pein hingga vampir itu sedikit terhuyun dan cekikannya melonggar. Sasuke terbatuk dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Hebat juga Kau, manusia sialan!" rintih Pein sembari memegangi pipinya yang kini cekung, "Darimana Kau mendapat kekuatan besar itu?"

Naruto meluncur ke arah Pein untuk melayangkan tinju, namun targetnya meleset. Pemuda pirang itu terpental dan berguling hingga tubuhnya mengelupas mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam pekat. Merintih kesakitan sembari terus mencoba berdiri. Sayangnya kedua kaki tersebut sudah tidak bisa digerakan kembali karena serangan Pein sebelumnya. Tubuh mungil itu terhuyun dan jatuh kembali pada permukaan tanah yang berbatu.

"Naruto itu sebenarnya lemah dan payah. Apalagi saat dirinya masih menjadi manusia. Ikut berperang untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan di dunia ini, namun menembak saja masih salah sasaran. Juga, jatuh cinta pada seoang wanita Jepang dan memutuskan untuk tinggal. Bodohnya, dia malah membelot memperjuangkan Jepang dibandingkan negara kelahirannya sendiri dan mengganti nama. Aku ingat betapa banyak teman seperjuangan Naruto yang ikut berperang dan terkena peluru dari senapan Naruto." Pein berjalan santai menuju Naruto. Ditendangnya pinggang si Pirang dengan perasaan senang. Lalu surai pirang itu dijambak dengan kasar, hingga wajah Naruto mendongak paksa menghadap wajah Pein, "Tapi... aku melihat sesuatu pada dirinya yang mungkin bisa membuatku senang. Aku melihat jantungnya akan berdenyut kembali walau sudah menjadi vampir. Jantung vampir yang berdenyut itu sangat berharga Jadi, saat dia sekarat saat perang, kusuntikan racunku hingga dia kini menjadi vampir. Dan ramalanku benar 'kan? Jantungnya berdenyut kembali!" Pein mengecup singkat pipi lembut Naruto, "Juga, dia terlalu imut untuk menjadi anak laki-laki. Aku tertarik padanya."

Sasuke bergeming.

"Sasuke yang membangkitkan detak jantungmu, bukan, Naruto?" tanya Pein. Jarak wajah di antara keduanya sangat limit.

"Keparat!" Naruto mencoba meninju Pein dengan kecepatan angin, namun meleset. Tangan yang mengepal itu kini digenggam Pein dengan satu tangan.

"Serahkan..." bisik Pein dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Gigi taring itu memanjang dan dengan cepat menancap di leher Naruto.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke lupa cara bernapas dan berkedip. Di sana... Naruto sedang di gigit. Di sana Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Amarah Sasuke terkumpul menjadi satu. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari dan mencoba meninju Pein dengan sekuat tenaga, namun kali ini gagal. Tapi di sisi lain, Naruto lepas dari terkaman Pein.

"Kali ini Kau tidak bisa meninjuku, Sasuke." Ejek Pein. Saat kuku panjangnya hendak merobek dada Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong Pein untuk menjauh. Pein mendengus geli, "Berani sekali Kau mengganggu acaraku. Kau itu merepotkan, ya? Ah, lebih baik kuBERESKAN DIRIMU DULU!"

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Pein yang mendadak menghimpitnya ke tembok dan menancapkan taring pada lehernya. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke menjadi amnesia. Mendadak seluruh ingatannya menjadi terputar layaknya kaset kusut. Di mana saat dirinya masih bayi, anak-anak, hingga menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang. Ada yang bilang, kalau kita mengingat masa-masa terakhir, maka hidup kita akan berakhir.

_'Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini... sekarang? Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sekarat?'_ batin Sasuke. Namun... mendadak Sasuke melihat sekepal tangan meninju sisi wajah Pein hingga wajah itu hancur dan gigitannya terlepas. Perlahan rasa perih di leher Sasuke mulai terasa. Seperti ditempeli besi panas. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi lehernya yang berdarah dan sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

Pein terpental hingga menabrak tembok. Tertawa layaknya orang gila di antara reruntuhan, "Nah, itu yang kumaksud kekuatan tersembunyi!"

Dalam keburaman, Sasuke melihat Naruto berubah. Iris mata biru safir yang sangat disukai Sasuke kini berubah warna menjadi ruby. Tiga garis luka pada kedua pipi Naruto yang layaknya kumis kucing, kini bertambah lebar dan mengerikan. Kuku-kuku tangannya memanjang dan tubuh mungil itu diselimuti aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Tidak lupa, gigi taring panjang yang menyembul keluar. Sama sekali bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Itu... Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Yang dingin, kuat, dan menakutkan.

Naruto meluncur ke arah Pein dan segera menghajar vampir kuat itu hingga perlahan menjadi hancur. Dengan cepat Naruto mengigit pundak Pein dan mengoyaknya. Darah Pein pun dihisap habis oleh Naruto hingga perlahan tubuh Pein mengering—menyisakan kulit dan tulang saja. Terakhir, Naruto merobek dada Pein dan mengeluarkan jantungnya. Jantung di tangan pun langsung dimakan dengan cepat oleh Naruto hingga Pein benar-benar mati.

Naruto menelan kunyahan terakhir dan mengatur napas. Wajahnya yang masih berlumuran darah, diusap menggunakan punggung tangan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, "Seharusnya aku menghabisinya sejak dulu. Tapi aku terlalu naif dan malah memenjarakannya di kutub. Bodoh sekali aku."

"Na... ru... to..." pekik Sasuke. Dirinya kini sedang meringkuk kesakitan.

Dengan santai Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan membelai surai _raven_ itu, "Aku terlambat menghisap racun itu dari tubuhmu. Maaf, ini kebodohanku!"

Sasuke membelai sisi wajah Naruto dengan sayang, "Aku... jus... tru senang b-bisa melindungimu denganhh ke... kuatanku. Tunggulah... sebentar." Bisiknya terbata-bata, "Berjanjilah... a-akan menggali k-kuburanku!"

Naruto tersenyum pahit dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Iya."

Dan perlahan Sasuke pun terpejam. Terlihat tidur, namun nyatanya mati. Memang mati, namun akan kembali membuka mata layaknya tidur.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Sasuke berlangsung haru. Orang tua Sasuke yang pada awalnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja, mendadak pulang ke Tokyo untuk menangis menyesal melihat anak bungsu mereka pergi. Naruto membual bahwa Sasuke digigit binatang buas dan jatuh ke jurang. Hipnotis itu bekerja dengan baik. Banyak teman-teman Sasuke yang datang dan menangis melihat Sasuke memakai jas rapi dan tertidur damai dalam peti. Beberapa anak perempuan bahkan sangat terpukul dan menjerit. Naruto tersenyum hambar sembari mengusap peti mati Sasuke.

Setelah dikremasi dan diberi doa selama beberapa hari, akhirnya peti mati Sasuke dikubur. Belum memakan satu hari menetap di dalam tanah, Naruto sudah datang membawa sebuah cangkul pada malam harinya dan menggali kuburan Sasuke. Ada keraguan saat Naruto hendak membuka peti itu. Naruto takut Sasuke akan menderita seperti dirinya sekarang. Hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menjadi tua. Namun mendadak ingatan akan janjinya pada pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu kembali terulang. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kunci peti tersebut dan menggeser penutupnya. Sosok Sasuke yang masih terpejam terlihat sangat menawan. Naruto membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Mendadak kelopak mata itu terbuka. Namun kali ini bukan oniks yang terlihat... melainkan ruby.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lurus. Balas membelai wajah si Pirang dengan tubuh pucatnya. Awalnya tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat ringkih, namun saat menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu... kekuatan besar mengalir. Senyuman di wajah Sasuke mengembang. Senang rasanya bisa melihat dunia dengan prespektif yang berbeda. Sasuke bisa melihat apapun sekarang.

"Selamat datang di duniamu yang baru." Ucap Naruto. Mendadak Sasuke merengkuhnya dengan kuat sekali, "Kau menjadi dua kali lebih dingin, _Teme_!"

"Aku merindukanmu! Jangan pernah pergi!" ucap Sasuke, indera penciumannya menjadi semakin tajam. Ia jadi bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto lebih dalam. Pelukan itu lepas, namun kedua ruby itu masih menyatu dalam satu pandangan lurus. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Mereka tidak bernapas—karena mereka hanyalah makhluk yang sudah mati. Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam ciuman yang hangat walau bibir keduanya dingin. Sasuke menyentuh dada Naruto dan merasakan denyut di dalamnya semakin membesar. Setelah puas melepas rindu, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto untuk mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka. Senyuman di wajah Sasuke merekah.

"Kau hendak menjadi manusia, ya, _Dobe_?"

"_Urusai_, _Teme_!"

Sasuke membelai wajah Naruto, "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun! Maaf, aku tidak memberimu hadiah."

"Tidak. Justru Kau sudah memberiku lebih. Dengan kehadiranmu. Di sisiku."

"Jadi kita berstatus sebagai kekasih lagi?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Namun Sasuke melihat rona tipis di wajah imut itu.

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Sasuke, "Sekarang dan selamanya! Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang abadi. Aku tidak akan berkhianat."

Naruto mendengus geli, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, _Teme_!"

"Jadi, Kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu lagi, tidak?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mencium Sasuke sekilas lalu tertawa saat bibir mereka masih menyatu, "Kau sudah bisa menebaknya, bukan?"

_'Terima kasih atas hadiah ulang tahunku yang abadi!' _

SELESAI

* * *

><p>Hueeehh akhirnya selesai :D maap nih jelek XP udah lama nggak nulis jadi kaku TwT<p>

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARU! SEMOGA LANGGENG TERUS SAMA SASU! *Q*

tertanda

Mizuki Rae Sichi 10 Oktober 2014


End file.
